Princess
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Elliot decides to disappear from everyone's lives... but before he leaves he has one last present to give to Zoey, a present that may cause her life to be turned upside down...Oneshot, with the English names.


**Woo I got two story ideas when I was trying to sleep:D okay, so here is one. It is only a oneshot, thought there may be a sequel oneshot if I wish. Yes, I do wish. Okay since I don't want to turn this into a story, there **_**will**_** be a sequel. I am so lazy :D. **

* * *

_**Elliott disappears from everyone's lives, but before he goes he wishes to give Zoey one last gift…**_

* * *

**Princess**

* * *

"Zoey!"

Zoey Hanson, thirteen year old female, turned around at the sound of her name being called. Her hair was a mixture between a faded red and a dark pink colour, and her eyes were a common shade of brown.

"Hey Mark!" Zoey called to her boyfriend.

Mark waved to her, a smile lighting up his face. His hair was a dark purple-black; his eyes were a brighter brown than Zoey's, and he was taller than her. He walked towards her, taking his time. Zoey sighed, a smile tugging at her lips.  
"Are you working today?" Mark asked her smoothly.

"Yes." She sighed, disappointed. She assumed that Mark was most probably trying to ask her on a date.

"It's a pity. How about we do something tomorrow afternoon? After all, Wednesday is your day off, remember?" Mark suggested.

Zoey's heart melted as she blushed. She was both surprised and delighted to hear that Mark remembered about her day off. "Sure, I'd love to."  
"Cool. I'd better get to kendo now, enjoy your time at work!" Mark called out to her as he ran in the opposite direction to Café Mew Mew, where she worked.

Zoey turned and was about to start walking when she heard someone approaching. Looking around, she saw no one, but was sure she heard feet stepping on fallen leaves.

Looking down at her feet, she saw a blue-grey cat standing there, looking up at her. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, so bright and shining, and he had a green cape tied around his neck.

"Alto? Or should I say Elliot?" she muttered.

The cat pawed at her leg, hinting to her that he wanted her to pick him up.

"What's wrong? How long have you been like that?" Zoey asked, panicking as she bent down and scooped him into her arms.

The only reply she got was a meow – how come she couldn't understand him? Usually she could understand cats talking….

She hugged him tight, forgetting that he was her boss. "Elli I can't understand you." She whispered into his ear.

She loosened her grip as his body began to shimmer a bright blue, the same colour as his eyes. She fell onto her back as his weight suddenly increased, crushing her.

"You… need to lose… weight." She gasped out as the cat's shape suddenly changed until it was the shape of a human. His features grew clearer and soon Elliot Grant was on top of her.

She leaned on her elbows as she waited for Elliot to climb off of her. Instead he pulled most of his weight off of her by leaning on his elbows as well, his face inches from hers.

"I'm sorry, princess." He whispered.

Zoey's eyes widened in shock – Princess? Why did he call her princess? She started searching her brain for possible answers, but stopped suddenly as she noticed that his face was inching slowly closer to her head. _What is going on? _

Suddenly she found his cool lips on hers, softly kissing them. She widened her mouth at an attempted gasp, and he misunderstood her intentions, his tongue snaking into her mouth.

Zoey, too shocked to move, waited for him to pull away from her, not thinking that she could probably just wriggle away. She didn't respond to his delicate, warm kisses, though her heart fluttered and sent tingles through her body.

_What's happening to me?_

Elliot suddenly pulled away and stood up, brushing himself down. "Goodbye." He whispered softly, caressing her face. He turned and walked off, disappearing from Zoey's sight. Zoey, still shocked about everything, had not yet moved.

_What was that all about? What did he mean by goodbye?_

And suddenly she realised – he was leaving. She had guessed that he had strong feelings for her a while ago, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything about it. The only time he would do something was if he was never going to see her again.

In the corner of her eye, Zoey thought she saw a figure standing in the shadows, watching her. She rolled over, still lying on the grass, to see Mark gaping at her.

"Oh, Mark." She cried out as he ran off.

From then on, her life began to get a whole lot more complicated….

* * *

**There we go, there's the oneshot. I will write the sequel maybe tomorrow, or in a week, to maybe torture people who enjoy it… if anyone does anyway. So, I do hope you enjoyed my short story!! Though personally I find it to be nothing great,**

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
